


Failure Is Not Fatal

by TeaGirl42



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Housewarming, Mismatched Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: Amanda tries her hand at a little unwelcome matchmaking.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	1. Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun two-parter and not terribly kind to Amanda's common sense, but I'm excusing it by saying that sometimes we can all be misguided by good intentions - and it turns out for the best in the end! 😆
> 
> It's a little silly and frivolous - but I decided just about likely enough that it doesn't belong in my far more unlikely 'Unexpected...And Ridiculous' series of stand-alones.

Sonny opened a couple of bottles of red wine and glanced up at Amanda as she walked out of their bedroom. "You look amazing…" he observed with a broad smile.

"Thanks," she replied, her eyes sparkled as she walked over and then stretched up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"What time did Lucy say she would bring Jessie back tomorrow?" He checked as they forced themselves to focus on last-minute arrangements.

"'Bout midday, after she's dropped Noah at Liv's," Amanda explained while she shuffled through some music on her phone.

"She's brave, taking both of them," Sonny smiled.

"Her boyfriend's stayin' over to help and she's doin' it as a favor for the boss. Liv wouldn't have been able to come otherwise and while I know this is meant to be a housewarmin' we have more to thank her for than most of the people comin' tonight. She really stuck her neck out for us with Dodds…." Amanda smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"So we need to make sure that we don't let her down," Sonny replied pointedly.

"You're congenitally incapable," she teased, "…I'm surprised you found room in your heart for me, you're so enamoured by our boss."

Sonny laughed and leaned across the table to kiss her again. "My affection for the Lieu is distinctly more… _platonic_ …" he smiled and skimmed his eyes over her appreciatively.

"Good to know," Amanda teased.

"I've been looking forward to this party all week, now suddenly I find myself wishing that we had the evening alone," Sonny joked and forced himself to move away.

"Plenty of time for that," she pointed out. "'Bout Liv…"

"What about her?" Sonny asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I think it's time she found a man," Amanda smiled.

"This isn't going to be one of _those_ evenings is it?" Sonny asked with a pained expression.

"One of those evenings…?" Amanda asked.

"When we have to spend the whole night manoeuvring our boss...trying to set her up?" Sonny rolled his eyes.

"You know what will happen if we don't get involved, she won't leave Barba's side all night and she'll never meet anyone new," Amanda retorted exasperatedly.

"Olivia Benson is an intelligent woman, don't you think if she _chooses_ to spend her evening with Barba that's because she wants to?" Sonny pointed out.

"Because it's easy, familiar, comfortable…" Amanda argued.

"What's wrong with that?" Sonny laughed.

 _"Everything_ if those feelings aren't accompanied by…" she sighed and considered, then continued, "I don't know… Passion? Love? She's a beautiful woman, she shouldn't need to settle."

"With _Rafael Barba?"_ Sonny laughed, "…A handsome, brilliant lawyer who obviously admires and respects her? God forbid!"

"Are you sure that _you_ don't want Barba?" Amanda laughed.

Sonny smirked and shot her a glare. "I'm just asking why you're so sure they don't feel all those things? You've seen them together, their chemistry is undeniable."

"They've been close friends for years!" Amanda argued. "They spend so much time together, if something was going to happen it would have happened by now."

"I don't want to argue with you, 'Manda, can't we just leave them to enjoy their evening?" Sonny proposed.

"Just…" Amanda paused and shrugged, "…keep Barba busy. For me? Introduce him to some people? How about Claire?"

Sonny sighed, "It still feels like meddling…"

Amanda looked up at him pointedly.

"Okay, okay whatever you say - but this is on you…" Sonny shrugged.

* * *

Two hours later, Amanda looked up and saw Olivia enter, followed by Barba.

"See, they even _arrived_ together!" Amanda pointed out.

Sonny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You get Barba, I'll take care of Liv…" Amanda directed before she walked toward them.

"Liv! Barba! Thanks for coming!" She grabbed Olivia's arm and turned her away.

Barba looked bemused but had just turned to follow them when Sonny appeared in front of him.

"There's someone that you need to meet," Sonny announced and then began to direct him toward the opposite corner.

Barba glanced back over his shoulder, meeting Olivia's eyes briefly as she was being introduced to who he assumed to be an annoyingly tall, handsome, dark-haired friend of Amanda's. He frowned a little and then realised that Sonny was talking to him.

"…Claire. Claire, this is our friend, _ADA_ Rafael Barba," Sonny nodded between them hopefully.

Barba tried to be polite as he shook her hand, then glanced over and immediately caught Olivia's gaze again...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Olivia smiled at Adam Granger, an old friend of Amanda's whom she had recently been introduced to, then glanced over at Barba who was currently talking to a strikingly beautiful red-head.

Olivia was alarmed to note that she actually felt a little nauseated by the sight. She'd been looking forward to this evening all week, especially after Barba had offered to swing by in his cab to pick her up. She knew it was out of his way and this had seemed to signify another small, yet crucial, shift in their relationship…but this was not how she had envisioned their evening going.

"…So I told him that I simply couldn't condone that sort of behaviour in the office," Adam finished his story and smiled at her expectantly.

"No, no…definitely…" Olivia agreed, hoping that her response was appropriate. Then she glanced over at Barba again and felt her jaw clench when she saw the red-head laugh flirtatiously. She looked over and glared at Amanda, who was chatting obliviously to a couple of friends she did not recognise. What the hell was happening right now? "I tell you what…er…Adam (?) I'd love a drink…" She smiled at him hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I…?" Adam nodded toward the drinks in the corner.

Olivia nodded appreciatively, he actually seemed like a very nice man…just not the man she had _planned_ on spending her evening with. "Red would be lovely, thank you," she smiled and then felt genuinely guilty when she waited for him to turn and then quickly escaped around the corner.

Moments later, Barba arrived in front of her with two glasses of red wine. "There you are!" He smiled and passed her a drink.

"I thought you seemed busy…" She observed, sounding more irritable than she had intended.

"I saw your escape, so I thought I would follow your lead…" he smiled and leaned a little closer, "…unless I'm disturbing you? You're not waiting for...whoever you were talking to?"

Olivia smiled now and sipped her drink as she started to relax, "You're definitely not disturbing anything, no."

"So, I was thinking…" Barba started.

Then suddenly Amanda appeared up from nowhere, "Liv! Adam's looking for you! He has your drink..."

Olivia's eyes widened, she glanced at Barba and then back at Amanda. "He seems very nice," she began tentatively, "but…"

"Come on then!" Amanda grabbed her glass and discarded it on a nearby surface before pulling her away.

Barba looked around the room in confusion at Olivia's sudden departure and accidentally caught Claire's gaze, who smiled at him hopefully. He sighed and leaned against the doorway with resignation as she began to approach.

* * *

When Olivia rounded the corner into the kitchen an hour later she was relieved to find that it appeared completely deserted. She smiled and headed toward the far end, only to jump when she found Barba apparently _hiding_ around the corner.

"What are you doing in here?" Olivia laughed. She was relieved to find him alone. "Where's your new friend?"

Barba smiled at her a little sheepishly. "Would you judge me if I admit that I'm seeking sanctuary? Sonny will not desist in trying to set me up with that woman. I've already escaped three times and he keeps finding me and pushing us back together. I even considered leaving, but you…" He trailed off and looked at her as though trying to decipher what she was thinking.

Olivia smiled, then moved around the corner to stand a little further out-of-view and a lot closer to her friend. "The red-head? She's extremely beautiful," she observed softly.

He looked at her with an intriguing expression and then slowly shook his head. Was he answering an unspoken question? Olivia wasn't sure.

"So, where is _your_ new friend?" Barba asked, trying not to notice that Olivia was standing so close to him that he could smell the subtle scent of her shampoo.

She laughed, "Hopefully he's off boring someone else…"

The smile on Barba's face at her dismissal almost took Olivia's breath away, but she felt immediately guilty, it was hardly Adam's fault that she had spent the evening longing to be with someone else. What the hell was Amanda trying to do?

"That was rude of me, he really is very nice," Olivia admitted, "…but I guess I've been a little… _distracted."_

"Distracted?" Barba asked and stepped a little closer.

Olivia stole his glass of wine right out of Barba's willing hand and took a sip. "Your friend…?" She began.

"Claire," Barba supplied.

"She seems to like you, she…" Olivia stumbled over her words, "…she…"

"I've been looking forward to this evening all week," Barba cut in softly, "…I've been looking forward to spending some time with _you."_

Olivia smiled and leaned in a little more, "You have?"

"Hey, Olivia, I've been looking for you everywhere," Adam cut in and the friends quickly moved apart.

"I-I…" Olivia stuttered and glanced at Barba, _had he actually been about to kiss her?_ She was surprised to feel tears at the back of her eyes but forced a smile. "Adam, I just bumped into my colleague, my _friend_ …Adam, Rafael Barba. Rafael, this is Adam Gr-…" She blanked on his last name, very unlike her.

"Granger…" Adam completed and held out his hand to Barba.

Barba politely shook his proffered hand, but his eyes barely left Olivia's.

Amanda walked into the kitchen but didn't immediately notice Barba a little further around the corner. "Adam, Liv…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb…" she grinned broadly. Barba revealed himself and her smile dropped immediately.

"Barba, I have someone who you _really_ need to meet!" Amanda rushed around and grabbed his arm.

As he was pulled away he glanced back at Olivia longingly and then sighed with defeat. "I've already met her!" He snapped with frustration at Amanda as they left the room.

Olivia turned back to Adam and sighed, "I don't know what's going on here…"

"You're not on-board with this setup, are you?" Adam smiled with sympathy and a little amusement.

"I…" Olivia looked longingly over at the door Amanda had just tugged Barba through.

"Olivia, you seem like a woman who appreciates honesty?" Adam suggested.

She shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"I think we're a little old for all this game playing. You're obviously a beautiful and intelligent woman, but I believe Amanda might be more than a little mistaken. She told me all about you, suggested that you would be attached to your _best friend_ all night if she didn't force you to step outside of your comfort zone…but that's not what's happening here, is it?" He smiled.

Olivia laughed wearily, "Am I that obvious?"

"Maybe it's easier to see from the outside...but as much as I've tried to ignore the fact, you've barely been able to keep your eyes off him all evening," Adam smiled. "I asked Amanda about your friend, she suggested that you were out of practice and seeking out your security blanket…but that's definitely _not_ the way someone looks at a security blanket."

"If Amanda and Sonny don't stop trying to set him up with that red-head I might actually hurt them," she admitted with a reluctant smile and rolled her eyes.

Adam laughed and shook his head, "I didn't stand a chance did I?"

"I'm sorry, Adam, you really are a good guy," Olivia assured, "…but I don't think anyone else has stood a chance with me for a long time."

Adam nodded, he couldn't help but envy Rafael Barba a little, but seeing the love in Olivia's eyes gave him hope, he hoped he would find what they had himself one day. "Okay, tell you what, the 'red-head' is rather beautiful, so how about we take joint action? I'll distract her while Amanda and Sonny are busy...and then you can cut in and claim your man?"

"He's hardly _my_ man," Olivia smiled awkwardly.

"I saw the way he looked at you just now, Olivia, he's yours if you want him…" Adam assured and she flushed a little. "Shall we?" He nodded toward the door.

Olivia quickly agreed, even though Barba had given the impression that he wasn't interested in the woman she didn't want to leave him alone with her for any longer than necessary.

As they entered the living area Adam nodded over at Amanda and Sonny, who were deep in conversation, then he pointed at Claire subtly before saying goodbye and heading toward her. Olivia watched him tap her shoulder, then as Claire turned toward Adam and smiled, she walked briskly over and slipped her hand into Barba's. She pulled him around the corner sharply, dragging him into a room before quickly shutting the door.

Barba's mind rushed to adjust from boredom and desperation to exhilaration as he suddenly found himself looking into Olivia's smiling face.

"Where are we?" Barba looked around the darkened room.

"I think it's their bedroom, but they owe us after this evening…" Olivia joked and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Where's whats-his-name…?" Barba asked.

 _"Adam."_ Olivia smiled when he pretended to forget his name again. "Adam told me that he could see I was going to be permanently distracted by you, so offered to help me to rectify the situation," she smiled and leaned in a little.

"I knew that I liked Adam," Barba retorted and also stepped closer.

 _"Liar,"_ she joked softly before tracing her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. "What about Claire?"

"Who?" Barba leaned in, completely focused on her lips. "I've been working myself up toward doing something like this for a while, you know?"

 _"Mmmmm…?"_ Olivia hummed, he was so close that she could feel the heat emanating from his body and felt as though she might combust. _He's beautiful,_ was her only dominant thought, _just perfect really._

Their lips were only a breath apart and he caused her to shudder when he finally spoke again. "Liv, you're-"

Suddenly Amanda opened the door and light burst in.

Barba and Olivia leapt apart as though they had been electrocuted.

"What are you two doing hiding in here? Adam and Claire are out there on their own," Amanda pointed out.

"I hope they'll be very happy together!" Barba growled frustratedly.

"We're just trying to help, you're both…" Amanda started to argue.

"'Manda," Sonny had arrived, took in the situation and now cut in, "…you're so stubborn when you get an idea into your head about your _friends_ that sometimes you forget to notice the blindingly obvious."

Amanda frowned, clearly frustrated and annoyed.

"They don't _need_ our help right now, 'Manda, they need our _absence_ …" he said pointedly and nodded at their friends.

Olivia stepped forward now and boldly took Barba's hand again. "Actually, Sonny, Amanda...we're going to leave…" She walked quickly toward the door.

"Wait, I…" Amanda started to apologise, looking mortified when she realised what was actually happening.

"No, thank you…" Olivia called back over her shoulder as they walked down the hall, "I'll admit to appreciating your efforts in setting us up," she looked at Barba and smiled, "…now that I know they've failed miserably. You forced me to act on something I've wanted for a long time. I don't want anyone else, Amanda, and no one else is getting _my_ man."

Barba made a shocked noise very close to a squeak.

"Complaints?" Olivia asked him with an arched eyebrow.

Barba shook his head quickly. "God, not one," he assured.

"Goodnight!" She called back to her friends and then sped up as they moved toward the exit.

Barba pulled her quickly to a stop near the door. "Liv, I…" he started to speak and then lost his words as she pulled him close.

"Yes?" She smiled, shuddering as he wrapped her in his arms and she felt his breath on her lips again.

"You're incredibly beautiful…" he told her softly and the corner of his mouth turned up in an adoring smile.

"As are you…" she added and traced her nose alongside his.

"You're sure about this?" He asked tentatively.

"I love you," Olivia assured and his breath caught, "…I've been sure about this for a long time, Rafa," she smiled, "the red-head can't have you." She suddenly looked a little unsure. "If you-?"

His lips covered hers, a moan emanating from his throat as her mouth opened and quickly granted him entrance. They sensed that they were being watched and pulled apart a little breathlessly to look back at Sonny and Amanda's matching grins.

"My place?" Olivia asked him urgently.

"Perfect…" Barba agreed, then this time he grabbed _her_ hand as they disappeared through the door.

* * *

As soon as they'd piled into the cab and had given the driver Olivia's address they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia leaned against him and then closed her eyes when she felt Barba reach across to stroke her hair. The action felt so natural at that moment that she couldn't control the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barba asked and turned toward her a little.

"I am now, I was so close to taking out that woman though," Olivia admitted with a tearful smile.

"I'm sure Rollin's had good intentions..." Barba retorted dryly.

Olivia laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, "You _know_ I meant the red-head. Although I will admit to the occasional violent thought toward Amanda and Sonny this evening…every time I saw their faces they seemed to be escorting you away from me."

"I guess they thought you could do better…" He retorted, but there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"God, no…" Olivia assured and sat up to face him. She brought her hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes, "I spoke to Adam, it seems Amanda thought we were leaning on each other…using each other as emotional crutches to avoid meeting anyone new. She obviously had _no_ idea how I feel about you."

He held her gaze for several long moments, "How you feel?"

Olivia smiled, she knew he wasn't questioning her feelings or digging for compliments, he was seeking reassurance and cautious of overstepping.

"Rafa, you're my best friend, I adore you…I love you. If this is really what you want, me _and_ Noah, then I have absolutely no doubts that I want you," she confirmed, then seeing the look of wonder and joy in his eyes she leaned in and kissed him.

Barba's lips felt amazing, then as his mouth opened a little and he breathed out softly Olivia felt her hold body react and then shudder as his tongue traced slowly along her lower lip.

"You're all I could ever want, mi amor," he smiled against her lips and then tilted his head a little to the side, deepening their kiss briefly before he added, "…I felt like I was going a little crazy in there...Amanda, Sonny, Claire… _that_ guy."

Olivia chuckled softly, "I saw _that_ woman laugh at one point, I damn near walked across the room and ripped her hair out from the roots."

Barba laughed with wonder, then he turned and leaned into her a little. One hand coming confidently to Olivia's waist as the other combed into her hair…causing goosebumps to rise all over her body and her nipples to tighten near to the point of pain.

"A little possessive…?" His voice rumbled sexily against her sensitised skin as his lips moved with the lightness of a feather along her jaw.

"It's all I want…" she breathed with unconcealed desire.

Barba opened his eyes and looked at her unwaveringly.

 _"You're_ all I want," Olivia admitted with a slight break in her voice. The hunger she felt as she watched his pupils dilate was overwhelming. "It's almost a contradiction," she continued as she ran her mouth eagerly down his throat, luxuriating in his familiar scent and the feeling of his evening stubble on her lips, "…no one has ever made me feel so secure, yet I also feel completely out-of-control."

Barba's breath caught and he automatically replied, "Vulnerable…"

"And so safe…" Olivia countered and then dropped her forehead to his shoulder as the cab pulled to a stop outside her place. "You'll come up?" She asked quietly.

"If you want me to, but if you need some space…" He started to offer.

"The last thing in the world that I need or want is space from you, Rafa," Olivia assured boldly and slid her hand up to grip his tie. "If you're sure?"

Barba laughed and pressed his smiling lips to hers, "Sure about _you?_ Of course, I am."

The cab driver coughed, "So…last stop?"

Olivia laughed and rested her forehead against his. "Last stop," she confirmed and licked her lips.

"$13.42…" The driver informed them with a bored tone that seemed to mock the way Olivia's heart was hammering in her chest.

She reached for her bag, but Barba covered her hand and shook his head before digging out $20 and quickly handing it over.

_TBC..._


	2. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a mini-story and this second chapter is basically 90% smut! 😆 But here it is...

They shared an elevator up to Olivia's apartment with a young couple from the floor above, exchanging fiery glances and discreetly standing about two feet apart. The air in the confined space was heavy with desire and even as Olivia tried to attempt polite conversation she could almost feel the heat prickling against her skin.

Had it always been this way?

Was it only their confessions of love that was making his presence so overwhelming?

 _I'm too old to be feeling this giddy,_ Olivia thought with a smile, then caught his expressive eyes across the elevator car and knew that the feeling was mutual.

The doors slid open, signalling the end of the longest elevator journey in history, then they stepped quickly through and Olivia fumbled with her keys and cursed her body when she noticed that her fingers were trembling.

"We don't have to do this tonight…" Barba started to reassure when he noticed her agitation.

Olivia smiled at his concern. "I'm not uncertain, Rafa, I'm not even nervous. I'm just…" she looked back at him and licked her lips, "...a little anxious...in a _good_ way."

Barba's assured hand now slipped around her waist and the heat of his body pushed against her deliciously as his lips moved to her ear. "God, me too…" his low voice vibrated against her skin and for one horrifying moment Olivia worried that her legs might give way.

She took a long shaky breath and attempted to unlock her door - it normally seemed to open easily enough, but right now coordination was alarmingly difficult to master.

"You smell amazing…" Barba stroked her hair back off one shoulder before trailing his lips lightly up her neck.

Olivia let out a long breath and her forehead came to rest on the cool wood above the peephole on her door, she swallowed hard and struggled to force her key into the lock.

Barba smirked and intentionally ignored her agitation, his hand stroked around to her hip bone and then drew her firmly against him.

"Fuck, Rafa…" Olivia laughed breathlessly as she tried to push his hand away. The last thing she wanted him to do was stop touching her, but she needed to get them both through this infuriating door. She attempted to half-heartedly nudge him away with her hip, only to groan when she felt his solid length pressing up against her ass. "Patience!" She ordered with a soft glare over her shoulder as the key finally slipped into the lock.

"I think we've finished with _patience,_ don't you?" He retorted smoothly.

Olivia hummed and arched back against him as the door finally (and magically) swung open. She could only thank God for the miracle of muscle memory.

Before the door had even fully-closed behind them Olivia turned and pulled his tie loose before she swiftly moved on to attacking his shirt buttons.

"Not wasting any time?" Barba asked in a tone that had intended to be teasing...but could more accurately be described as desperate. He was starting to worry that they were working him toward the edge of a heart attack.

Olivia kicked off her shoes and his slight height advantage suddenly made it feel like he had grown about two feet in a few seconds - she was surprised to realise that she had never felt so petite in someone's arms.

Barba's mouth quickly covered hers, his tongue sliding skilfully along her own as one hand came to the small of her back and the other combed into her hair. His lips were heaven, his mouth felt like home.

There was no work right now.

No Sonny or Amanda playing matchmaker.

No Adam. No Claire.

Even their precious Noah was far from their minds.

Their only thought was of each other and their fundamental _need_ to connect on every level - to be completely absorbed by their other half.

Barba sucked briefly on her bottom lip and then nipped it lightly with his teeth, enjoying the rumble of her answering moan as her nails scratched through the hair at the nape of his neck. He slowly walked her back against the door and Olivia's hips rolled toward him in reaction to the heady feeling of being pressed between cool wood and the burning heat of Barba's body. Like sweet and salt, ice and fire, dark and light…the sensation was absolutely decadent.

Olivia's eyes widened as he gripped her thigh and hooked her leg up to his waist, thrusting forward to urge his solid cock against her clit. "Rafa…" she gasped and arched her head back against the door. This was already the best sex of her life and her best friend was still infuriatingly overdressed.

"Do you want to get a drink? Maybe slow this down a little?" He asked as his lips descended her neck.

Olivia grinned and then gasped when he licked up her throat. "I _want_ you," she assured breathlessly, pushing him back a little and then attempting to tug his opened shirt down his arms. "You need to be wearing less clothing..." she commanded, _"...immediately."_

Barba was overwhelmed by the sight of Olivia Benson so undone. He was just beginning to process the fact that his feelings for her were completely reciprocated, but her hunger for him was a little mind-blowing. In the recesses of his mind, he registered the sound of two tiny buttons pinging as they fell to the hardwood floor. "'Livia," he smiled and moaned softly against the curve of her jaw as she finally pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Right now Olivia was struggling to remember the benefits of clothing. She reached back to draw down the zipper on her dress then allowed it to drop to the floor - leaving her suddenly standing before Barba in only a simple set of maroon underwear. "Mmm?" She responded with a teasing smile and a slight tilt of her head before reaching out to tug at his belt.

"Am I dreaming?" Barba asked as he wrapped her in his arms again and almost purred at the feeling of so much of her silky skin against his own. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "Is this some sort of-" He groaned as her fingers stroked over his ass and then squeezed firmly, "… _really_ vivid fever dream?"

"Maybe we've finally lost our minds?" Olivia retorted with a grin and then moved back to kiss his lips. Happiness was emanating from her like a warm glow and that alone made Barba feel a little light-headed. "Folie à deux?" She suggested, her forehead coming to rest against his and her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I adore you," he whispered reverently.

Tears sprung unexpectedly to Olivia's eyes. _"God!"_ She gasped and pushed up against him, even her underwear suddenly felt suffocating. "Rafa…" she moved to whisper into his ear, "Can we move this to the bed? We've been dancing around this for almost four years and I'm _really_ horny."

"Dios…" Barba groaned and then his tongue invaded her mouth so deliciously that Olivia knew in that moment that she never wanted to go a day for the rest of her life without tasting him.

They both turned, as though a single mind drove each of them to move as one...walking, twisting, stumbling and kissing their way along the hallway…blindly seeking support from the walls as they moved, occasionally pausing briefly for both to get their bearings and savour a few more exploring kisses.

Olivia felt her heart beating heavily in her chest and her head swam with a mixture of love, desire and fear…this felt almost _too_ good. Too good to lose and she had a habit of loosing so much.

"Hey, Liv?" Barba's deep and affectionate voice cut through her spiralling thoughts and brought her back to the moment - at home, in her bedroom, with her new lover's beautiful and concerned eyes gazing into hers. His hand came up slowly and gently wiped what she realised to be a tear from her cheek.

Olivia smiled at him and shook her head. "Just a little overwhelmed in the moment," she assured.

"We can still wait…" he insisted again ", I'll wait for as long as you need."

Olivia laughed softly and shook her head, "I don't need more time, Rafa. This is perfect...maybe a little too perfect."

Barba still looked concerned, "I'm far from perfect, Liv."

"I know you, Rafa, you're _not_ perfect..." her eyes glowed when he smiled, "...neither am I, but I believe we're perfect for each other." She held his gaze firmly and saw his breath catch. "You know when you want something so bad that you're afraid to get it…just in case you lose it?"

"I'm yours _..."_ He assured a little breathlessly.

His mind was spinning and right at that moment his promises didn't feel like enough - but to Olivia, that was everything.

"I love you, Rafa," she affirmed, relishing the freedom to say those words and knowing that she would never get over the look in his eyes when she did. Her hand moved down to tug his belt lose before pulling down his zipper.

"Mi amor," Barba replied softly and then the touch of her hand as it slipped inside his pants made his eyes close and knees buckle.

"So...bed?" Olivia grinned and abruptly stepped away, leaving him leaning against the wall of her bedroom, disorientated and a little chilled by her sudden absence.

Barba opened his eyes and stood frozen in place as he watched Olivia saunter over to her bed and then crawl to the centre. She looked back at him over her shoulder with a teasing smile - enjoying the shock on his face at her sudden departure.

She wanted more of that - more of making Rafael Barba speechless. The transformation of their relationship was exceeding all of her high expectations. The passion, the desire, the reverence was all there...but so was the playfulness present in their friendship. _This was going to be fun,_ she realized, _sharing her life with her best friend was going to be fun._

Olivia smiled broadly as she moved to face him on her knees, then she reached behind her and flicked open her bra.

Barba automatically lurched forward as the material fell away and her breasts were revealed to him. He somewhat gracelessly kicked off his shoes and tugged off his ridiculous socks, his eyes never leaving her body, then his knees dropped onto the end of her bed and he crawled forward, tracing his lips slowly up her thighs and belly, then kissing a trail up the centre of her chest as he moved above her and encouraged Olivia to lie back. His tongue ran along the underside of one of her breasts and she sighed, almost sounding relieved.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered and flicked his tongue lightly over one little nub.

Olivia had never felt anything more sensual than his mouth against her skin. "My imagination could never have done this justice..." She gasped as he hungrily wrapped his lips around one of her nipples.

"You've thought of this?" He asked, his golden-green eyes shining up at her underneath the dark line of his eyebrows and beautiful thick lashes.

Olivia encouraged him to move above her, enjoying the feeling of their chests pressed together, his weight on her, his light chest hair grazing against her taut nipples. "Rafa, I haven't cum in more than a year without thinking of you. Even before I knew that I loved you I thought of you, I wanted you...maybe even since the beginning."

Barba shifted to move between her legs and Olivia quickly parted them, creating space for him to push up against her and exhaling a groan when she felt the base of his solid length push against her clit. The thin barriers of their underwear seemed to dissolve through the wet heat of their mutual desire.

Olivia groaned impatiently and arched up against him, her nails gripping down the muscles of his back as her whole body stretched up.

"'Livia," Barba breathed against her neck. "What do you need?"

She let out a laugh, mostly in desperation, then turned to look into his eyes. "You. Like this. In my arms every night…" she smiled, "…but, right now? You - _naked."_

Barba grinned before moving up onto his knees. He slowly slid his pants down around his thighs and then reached inside his boxers to pull out his broad cock.

Olivia lay back, watching with wide eyes as he gazed down at her and slowly yet firmly stroked his length. "You're gorgeous," she smiled and stretched up to kiss him. Her hand moved to join his and her eyes closed when she felt him in her hand for the first time. "Seriously, Rafa. You. Naked. _Now."_ She instructed against his mouth and then they both laughed as they worked together to push off his pants and underwear.

Teamwork at its messy and most joyful.

Finally, Barba kneeled above her again and looked down at her remaining clothing, a simple pair of high-legged panties. His breath caught when he noticed a dark wet patch at the crotch and he slowly moved back down her body, leaning in to swipe his tongue over the thin material.

Olivia gasped and arched up toward him.

"These really need to go…" Barba smirked at her lasciviously and for a moment Olivia was concerned that she might swoon at the sight. She watched as he slowly, almost reverently, slid her panties down her legs. Then he kissed up the inside of her thigh before inhaling deeply. "Can I taste you?" He asked, his nose grazing her curls.

 _"Fuuuuck…"_ was her only breathless reply.

He looked at her for a long moment, her entire body was taut with anticipation. Then finally Olivia took a breath and smiled down at him. Even now, lying naked with his face between her legs he was holding back - waiting for her to be sure, waiting for her explicit consent. She was already completely his and she knew now that he was hers.

"Rafa!" She sobbed and laughed. "Yes, anything! _Everything!_ Just touch me before I…" she gasped, "…before I combust!"

Barba growled and his mouth immediately descended.

"Oh, my God!" She cried out. He explored her soaking wet folds with his tongue, dipping into her core then licking and sucking eagerly before finally circling her clit with his lips. Then she felt one long finger slowly push inside her clenching core...

Olivia had been fascinated by his hands for years, constantly having to stop herself from staring as he gracefully shuffled files around his desk, tapped precisely on his cell, quickly fastened the buttons on his jacket, rotated a pen in his fingers or simply gesticulated as he talked. He had captivating and uniquely beautiful hands, and one...oh no, _two_...of those talented fingers were now curved inside her doing magical things against her g-spot. _"Fuuuuuuuuck..."_ she groaned again and arched up against his face.

Barba looked up at her over the valleys of her body. "I feel like I want to crawl inside you…" He whispered and licked his lips slowly.

Olivia reached down to encourage him to move above her again, then rolled them so that she was lying on her side looking down at him. She smiled before leaning in to kiss him gently, shuddering when she tasted herself on his lips. "You're already inside me, Rafa," she told him, "...you always will be."

His fingers thrust into her hair and he pulled her down into a voracious kiss.

Olivia stretched her leg over to mount his waist as he sat up to meet her, both hands now stroking through her hair as they grasped and moved together while they immersed themselves into a kiss unlike either had ever experienced. New, yet familiar. Tender, yet intense. Biting teeth, assertive tongues and relentless lips.

"Wow..." Olivia murmured blissfully against his lips after several minutes. She blinked dazedly and gazed down at him. Taking in his messy hair, swollen lips, darkened eyes and the flush of colour up his neck. Her breath caught and she stroked her hand over his cheek. "You're..." Her words faded, very few people were capable of making Olivia speechless.

Barba smiled at her and then arched up before taking her by surprise and rolling them again, finally coming to rest above her.

Olivia felt overwhelmed and closed her eyes briefly as his length naturally lined up along her wet heat. "Make love to me?" She whispered against his lips as her eyes opened.

Barba recognised her emotions and strugged to process the magnitude of the moment. "'Livia, I still can't believe I'm here with you like this…" He told her softly.

She smiled at him now and stroked her hand over his broad straining bicep as he braced himself above her. "I feel _exactly_ the same way," she whispered, "…mi guapo."

His eyes shot up to hers with evident surprise and Olivia smiled, how could this beautiful man still be so insecure? She wrapped one leg around his thigh and braced her other foot on the bed. "You feel _so_ good, Rafa," she gasped as she lifted up against him. The wide head of his cock pushed at her entrance and she moaned, "Oh yeeeeah, I'm definitely keeping you!"

Barba's whole body flexed toward her and Olivia shuddered at the feeling as she dropped her face against his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

 _"Mmmmm…"_ Olivia hummed, feeling him line up with her core and then push slightly inside, "...beyond ready."

She turned to look at him and they held each other's gazes as Barba flexed his hips and started to slide steadily into her welcoming core.

"Oh, God…" Olivia gasped.

Barba paused, "I'm not hurting you?" He checked breathlessly.

"No, Rafa," Olivia encouraged and kissed his lips. "You feel amazing, my love."

Barba smiled and brought one hand up to link with hers on the pillow next to her head, their fingers naturally lacing together securely.

He waited patiently once they had completely joined, his eyes locked with hers.

After several moments, Olivia licked her lips and then brushed their open mouths together teasingly. "God, Rafa, it's _never_ felt like this."

Barba nodded and then slowly pulled back, withdrawing no more than a couple of inches and then sliding home again.

"Mmmmm…." Olivia gasped and then flexed her internal muscles around him.

"Liv…" he hissed, then began to slowly retreat and glide back into her warmth. Never pulling out more than a couple of inches. Not wanting to leave her at all.

Olivia recognised and shared his reluctance to pull too far away and started to flex around him in time with his steady thrusts.

"Yes…" He gasped against her mouth.

"Can you come like this?" She checked.

"God, yes…" Barba groaned. "You?

Olivia nodded, then contemplated him lovingly…seeing the effort etched on every inch of his face as he fought to restrain his own release. Waiting for her.

"Open your eyes," she asked softly and they immediately sprung open and connected with hers. "Come for me, Rafa…" she urged, "...I'll be with you, I promise. Let go for me."

Barba nodded and then began to thrust with more power and force.

Olivia cried out at the sensation and quickly fell over the edge, gripping him tightly.

"Dios! 'Livia…" Barba moaned with an almost pained groan against her shoulder as he thrust more roughly before emptying himself inside her. "Mi cielo…you're my heaven…"

As aftershocks still reverberated through their bodies, Olivia held Barba close and refused to release him. "You belong inside me…" She said softly against his ear before nestling her face into his neck.

"I can try for a little longer next time," he smiled and kissed her lips softly.

Olivia rolled her eyes a little at his self-deprecation. "Nothing has ever felt as wonderful as being with you, Rafa." She kissed him and then nuzzled her nose against his. "We have the rest of our lives - slow and easy, hard and fast, everything in between. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

He smiled at her, tears of happiness threatening at his eyes. "I want to stay inside you forever," he was only half-joking.

Olivia laughed joyfully as he rolled them over, he slipped from inside her body as she came to rest her head on his chest. "That would be impractical, ADA Barba. How would we go to work?" She murmured teasingly against his skin and then kissed above his heart.

He grinned now and looked down at the crown of her head with dancing eyes, "I love you so much, Olivia Benson."

Olivia nodded and smiled broadly. She thought about Noah and how much he loved his Uncle Rafa...and she thought about how much better her own life would be knowing that she would always have him by her side. She lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him, "You're the love of my life, Rafael Barba..." she paused and then added, "I think we owe Amanda a drink."

Barba laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "Like _hell_ we do," he growled playfully against her lips.

THE END


End file.
